clash_of_kingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clash of Kings Wiki
Contents Buildings Research Troops Lord Quests Alliance Reinforcement Game Updates 1.1.7 Includes a serious bug that we will not fix. This bug may reset your profile. So please update at your own risk Added new equipment: Dragonglass * Get crystal from the Ancient Battlefield and other upcoming cross-Kingdom events * Kill monsters at 500% more speed * Hit the item "Jonix" to upgrade your castle instantaneously * At the crystal shop in the tavern, you can exchange crystal against equipment-dragonglass * Dragonglass will give you an attributes bonus. The higher the level, the more attributes you will receive * Crystal shop repurchases for Dragonglass equipment 20% off The Purify medusa Event has begun * Medusa will appear after the event starts. * Kill Medusa to obtain various runes * Different combinations of runes mean multiple types of rewards in the event center * You can refresh the exchange combinations to get a higher ratio. You can have 20 times rewards at most. * You can buy discounted rune package in the store Castle Skin * Primary Castle Skin will only change the castle appearance inside the castle. * Shogun Castle skin now available. * More skins are being designed. Optimized Traveling Merchant * Reduced the refresh price * More premium goods are available Others * Optimized the Tavern hint * Added Romanian language * The Dalton mode is available now. After turning on the mode in settings, enemy's march trails will turn blue (originally red) * Optimized the appearance of castle Lv. 30 * Castle Lv. 9 is needed to collect in Alliance Super Mines. 1.1.5 The Qixi Festival Event has begun. * The Qixi Festival is a traditional festival in Eastern Asia. This event will begin on the 20th of August system time. * Gather resources to obtain Zhi Nu's gown * Kill monsters to obtain Niu Lang's reed pipe * Use the gown and reed pipe to get surprise rewards. * The gown and the reed pipe can be bought from the Traveling Merchant The cost of the refresh in the Traveling Merchant will be significantly reduced. Workshop optimization * Added a waiting queue so that materials can be made automatically and continuously. * You can quickly switch to the storage box now Other optimization * Added 7-Day Peace Shield to the store now. * Optimized the tips for server network maintenance. * Castle Lv 6 is needed to unlock the Traveling Merchant. * Castle Lv 9 is needed to unlock the Market. * When upgrading buildings, you can view the unlocked functions * Added Arabic in Alliance languages 1.0.92 Daily Reward Function is available View this function in Tavern Optimized Traveling Merchant Strengthened Newbie protection When a relatively lower level castle is under attack, a certain proportion of troops will under protection Other Optimization Added night mode of the city Optimized VIP interface 1.0.78 "Battle for the Throne" Optimizations -The King has the right to assign 5 Conqueror Gifts, 10 Defender Gifts and 20 Supporter Gifts -Added managing shortcut feature for the King -Optimized the Appointment feature and added name search feature -The Official position "Judge" has been changed to "Financial Officer" Alliance Optimizations -The Battle Report can be shared on the Alliance Channel Language Optimizations and Adjustments -Added Turkish, and other languages are coming soon 1.0.75 Battle for Throne is now open completely For more details, please click "Help & Support" and check the "King and Palace" section in the FAQ Language Optimizations and Adjustments - Added Spanish, and other languages are coming soon 1.0.74 Alliance Store Optimizations: -Added item level 1 soldier recruiting -Added items 5-min and 8-hour speedup Flag Optimization: -Added numeric display of total traps -Added capacity display of hospital -Added description of food cost Language Optimizations and Regulations - Added French, and more languages will coming soon Best game ever__FORCETOC__ Category:Hacks Category:Cheats